SpongeBob, Daring Do and the Equine Gems (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of SpongeBob, Daring Do and the Equine Gems. One day at Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash was showing SpongeBob her Daring Do Collection. Rainbow Dash: So, SpongeBob. What do you think? SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! These are amazing, Rainbow Dash. Since when did you start collecting all of these Daring Do Books? Rainbow Dash: When I first got a broken wing, I thought reading a book of Daring Do were for Eggheads. But then, I now realized that it was amazing reading about her adventures. SpongeBob SquarePants: Really? That’s really something, I’ll tell you that. (realizes) Hold on... You're even on the cover of this book? (shows the cover of Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny) Rainbow Dash: That’s right! That was an adventure of a lifetime for me! I got to meet my idol and got to experience a real Daring Do adventure! SpongeBob SquarePants: You get to meet the author and went on an adventure? Congratulations, Rainbow, that’s amazing! Also, it’s a good thing you get to have another favorite activity other than flying without care. Rainbow Dash: You got that right, SpongeBob, I'll explain more once I take you to see A.K. Yearling. SpongeBob SquarePants: You mean the author? I’m in for it! French Narrator: Later that day... Soon enough, SpongeBob came across A.K. Yearling who visited Twilight's castle. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, Rainbow said to meet her in Twilight's castle, but I wonder if it’s to meet with this A.K. Yearling fella? (as she came in) Oh, hello... Daring Do: (as A.K. Yearling) Hi there sir, are you a friend of Rainbow Dash and her company? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes, Sir! Name’s SpongeBob! How you doing? So, he reaches his hand to her as a sign of welcome. Daring Do: (as A.K. Yearling) I’m a ma’am actually. (shaking his hand) Are there anypony or any creature else here watching? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well.. Everything around here is quiet when I came in, so, no! It’s just the two of us right now. Also, not to be rude or anything, but my pal, Rainbow Dash says that you’re the author of these “Daring Do” books, is that true? Daring Do: That’s right. (reveals her true self) I'm gonna need your help. SpongeBob SquarePants: (gasps in surprise) WOAH, WAIT A MINUTE?! You're that Daring Do character? I thought that was just a character from a book! Daring Do: Surprised ya, didn't I? SpongeBob SquarePants: You bet your barnacles I am! You're the real thing just like Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. And I never thought a character from a book can actually be right in front of me! I guess Rainbow Dash wasn’t lying after all. Daring Do: Yeah, I get that alot. But listen, this is very important. Can I trust you and any of your friends with my secret? I know I've trusted Rainbow Dash and hers. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, no problem! I can keep secrets from anyone, you have my word, Ms. Daring Do! What is your secret? Daring Do: My identity as A.K. Yearling is my secret. SpongeBob SquarePants: So let me get this straight, you’re really that Daring Do character from the books. So, you want to keep your identity a secret so nopony in the world can find out your secret? Daring Do: Exactly. SpongeBob SquarePants: That’s amazing! You’re almost like a superhero! You’re just like Spiderman, or Mermaid Man in disguise! You know, I can see why Rainbow loved your work. Soon, SpongeBob invited the rest of his friends including Twilight and the others as they join Daring on the mission. By the time they've got together, they came to see Daring Do. Daring Do: Thank you all so much for coming in such short notice. Twilight Sparkle: We're glad to help, Daring Do. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, what’s all this trouble you mentioned to me earlier? Daring Do: I'm on a mission to find the Equine Gems. Sunset Shimmer: What are the Equine Gems? Daring Do: Well, I'm thinking the Equine Gems contains great power that only the six can possess them. Patrick Star: Gems that has powers?! No... Way! Plankton: No way, we already have those kind of abilities, mostly for the girls. And why do we exactly do we need those gems things in the first place? Starlight Glimmer: You never know, Plankton. SpongeBob SquarePants: If we’re gonna find these gems, where exactly do we go and look? With that, Everyone prepared for the mission for the Equine Gems. Soon, they've followed where the map takes them. SpongeBob SquarePants: Which way now do we go, Daring Do? Daring Do: Patrick, which way is east? Patrick Star: Uhh... Let's see, Uhh... (points the wrong way) That way! Just as they followed the direction, Starlight got confused. Starlight Glimmer: I don't understand, I thought this was east. Patrick Star: Ooh! East? I thought you said "weast"! Mr. Krabs: Weast? What kind of compass you reading, Lad? Patrick Star: Oh, it’s this one, Mr. Krabs. I bought it back in the 99 cents store back home. Mr. Krabs: That's west, Patrick. You’re fired... Patrick Star: Oops. Sorry, Guys, my bad! Daring Do: Nevermind, Patrick. Let's just go back to where we came. Plankton: Who’s idea was it to let Patrick be in charge with navigation anyway? If you want great leading skills, let me handle this! (uses his GPS) It’s good thing I always come prepared! SpongeBob SquarePants: (uses his GPS) That’s make two of us, Plankton. Twilight Sparkle: Good thinking, You two. With GPS like those, it can easily seal that deal. Daring Do: We might find the gems yet once we use that and the map. Plankton: Yeah, whatever... Suddenly, they were ambushed by Ahuizotl, Dr. Caballeron and their gang. Ahuizotl: Surprised to see us, Daring Do!? Daring Do: Ahuizotl and Dr. Caballeron! Dr. Caballeron: In the flesh! SpongeBob SquarePants: Who’s that? Plankton: Yeah, that one looks like a mutated crocodile. Patrick Star: Plankton, that’s not a very nice thing to say. Plankton: Well, that’s not a very nice thing to see! Daring Do: That’s Ahuizotl, he’s my life long enemy! Ahuizotl: But you’re too late! We will get the gems before any of you! Dr. Caballeron: Yes, you may have outsmarted us, but I assure you that we’ll be victorious this time. Once we gather all the Equine Gems, we will take on our revenge to that pesky Daring Do once and for all! SpongeBob SquarePants: Actually, Rainbow Dash always tell me that in her books, you guys always lose to Daring Do... Ahuizotl: Put a cork on it, Yellow Boy! SpongeBob SquarePants: How rude! And so, the fight begins as Twilight and her friends fought them off. Daring Do: SpongeBob, go with your friends and find the gems! Hurry! SpongeBob SquarePants: But, what about you Daring Do. We can't leave you behind Rainbow Dash: No worries, Bud. We got this. Daring Do: Yeah, I’ve dealt with these guys before. So I got this, you go on ahead okay? Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, we'll hold them off, you go while you can. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay then, please be careful. Let’s go, Everyone! So, They rans as fast as they could to find the Equine Gems. As last, SpongeBob and the others are at a safe distance. Patrick Star: What'll we do now, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: I don’t even know Patrick. Mr. Krabs: We can't give up, Lad. Daring Do is counting on us to find the Equine Gems. Plankton: Dang it! Of all the places, we just have to come across trouble. But I have to agree with Krabs here, and look! The gems are not far from here, we’ll just grab those and get out of here! SpongeBob SquarePants: I guess so, which way is it again? Plankton: It’s 4 miles away from here. If we all hurry now, we can get them more faster. So, they set off to find the Equine Gems. At last, they've found the Equine Gems in the ancient ruins of the shines. SpongeBob SquarePants: There they are, Guys! The Equine Gems! Patrick Star: Oh wow! These look so pretty! Just then, the Equine Gems glowed and float in front of SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton. Squidward Tentacles: Uh, what just happened? Plankton: How should I know? SpongeBob SquarePants: I think the Equine Gems chose us, the chosen six just like Daring Do said! Mr. Krabs: I think you're right, Boyo. Just then, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton became their own superhero alter-egos, Invincibubble, Mr. Superawesomeness, The Rodent, Sour Note, Sir Pinch-a-Lot, and Plank-Ton. Patrick Star: (Mr. Superawesomeness) SpongeBob! We’re Invincibubble, Mr. Superawesomeness, The Rodent, Sour Note, Sir Pinch-a-Lot, and Plank-Ton again! SpongeBob SquarePants: (as Invincibubble) Wow! We’ve never felt we’d be that popular since our battle with Burger Beard! Sandy Cheeks: (as The Rodent) Yee-Haw! This is what I’m talking about! Squidward Tentacles: (as Sour Note) Oh, how I missed being my own superhero self again! Mr. Krabs: (as Sir Pinch-a-Lot) This is gonna make me some more money at the museum! Plankton: (as Plank-Ton) Don’t count your money before they’re spend, Krabs, we’ve got a bunch of foes to face here! SpongeBob SquarePants: (as Invincibubble) I hope you’re right and not afraid to take them, Plankton. Plankton: (as Plank-Ton) I’m not even afraid of these buffoons SpongeBob, and of course I’m ready to take them down. SpongeBob SquarePants: (as Invincibubble) Okay, just asking to make sure if you’re on board with this. Let’s do this! Back with Twilight and the others, Ahuizotl, Dr. Caballeron and their gang kept them hostage. Ahuizotl: It is time or you and your friends to say your goodbyes, Daring Do! Daring Do: You'll never get away with this, Ahuizotl. Ahuizotl: We shall see! Just then, SpongeBob and his friends came to the rescue. SpongeBob SquarePants: (as Invincibubble) Let them go, Ahuizotl! At last, the fight against all evil begins. Patrick Star: (Mr. Superawesomeness) Hope you like ice cream, because I'm giving you all brain freeze! So, Patrick fired all the ice cream cones at Ahuizotl, Dr. Caballeron and their gang. Patrick Star: (Mr. Superawesomeness) If that’s really the best you can do, then I almost feel sorry for you two! SpongeBob SquarePants: (as Invincibubble) Leave it to me, Guys! I’ll get rid of them in a blink of an eye! So, he started blowing a lot of big bubbles to trap Dr. Caballeron and their gang. Dr. Caballeron: Hey! What’s going on! Let us out of here! SpongeBob SquarePants: (as Invincibubble) Not a chance, Dr. Caballeron! (to Squidward) Sour Note, if you please. Squidward Tentacles: (as Sour Note) With pleasure. So, he started blowing his clarinet which scared off Ahuizotl’s big cats. Ahuizotl: Come back, You cowards! SpongeBob SquarePants: (as Invincibubble) Now, it’s up to you, Plank-Ton, and Sir Pinch-a-Lot, The Rodent! Sandy Cheeks: (as The Rodent) You got it, Invincibubble! Mr. Krabs: (as Sir Pinch-a-Lot) Let’s take it up a notch! Plankton: (as Plank-Ton) This is over, Ahuizotl, time to say bye! With a whole lot of boxing and karate chopping, Plank-Ton gave Ahuizotl a swing away with a palm tree. Ahuizotl: (send flying in the sky) I’ll get you for this, Daring Do, if it’s the last thing I do! Plankton: (as Plank-Ton) Heh, that was easy. Just as the scene cuts at the School of Friendship, SpongeBob tells it to the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the Students. SpongeBob SquarePants: And that is how Invincibubble, Mr. Superawesomeness, The Rodent, Sour Note, Sir Pinch-a-Lot and Plank-Ton saved us including Daring Do. Apple Bloom: Flam sakes, that's amazing. Sweetie Belle: Was it scary when you faced Ahuizotl with Daring Do? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah it was, but it was all thanks to our heroes. As SpongeBob winked at Daring Do who's disguising as A.K. Yearling with the cover of their own book about their adventures, "SpongeBob, Daring Do and the Equine Gems", she winked back at him. The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225